


[ART] Indescribabilities

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: The 13 Clocks - James Thurber
Genre: Embedded Images, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Hats, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: Featuring a younger Golux with no describable beard.
Relationships: The Golux & Saralinda (The 13 Clocks)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 37
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	[ART] Indescribabilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phraseme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phraseme/gifts).



> _"...if the golux had a mother and father, what on earth was that relationship like?"_
> 
> I don't know all of the particulars, but I've decided that they were doting and indulgent when it came to hats.

**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.
> 
> * * *
> 
> For another child enjoying fewer hats [click here](https://corpsebrigadier.neocities.org/images/ao3_images/ao3images_indescribabilities_bonus.png).


End file.
